Forever Together
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: Luna and Neville almost get together. But then everything changes. 18 years later at a party hosted by the Potters and Wesley's they have their second changes. But will they take it. So they can be Together Forever?
1. Chapter 1

'Have you seen her?' he asked. During the middle of the war of all wizards. Ducking in between spells.

'Who' Seamus asked.

'Luna of course.' Neville said with the biggest smile on his face.

'Mate. I heard she was with Harry in the Ravenclaw tower or something like that. Why don't you ask Harry. He's right there.'

'Harry! Have you seen Luna. I have to tell her I'm in love with her. I mean I could die tonight. She has to know!'

'Neville. Calm down. She's just down the hall.'

Neville walked down that hallway with more pride than ever before. Luna. The only thing he was living for. Luna. The first person that he ever loved with all of his heart.

'Luna. I…'

'Neville' she said with a smile on her face. She started to wipe the blood off of his face. 'I've always loved your eyes.'

'Always?'

'Neville. You never saw it before. My quirkiness and your awkwardness. We were meant to be together. Oh Neville Longbottom. I love you.'

She went up to kiss him when they heard the cursed words of 'AVADA KEDEVRA' A first year was right behind them. He was hit. They didn't even know his name.

3 years later.

'Luna. I have to leave.' the letter read.

Luna was crushed.

15 years later.

'Neville! It's so good to see you! I hope James wasn't a problem last term?' Ginny said with a smile on her face.

"Nah. He was really kind. At times.' Neville said while holding Hannah, his wife's hand.

The annual Wesley/Potter Christmas party was a hit. Just like every other year.

"Neville. There's a strange lady here. She has long blonde hair. Oh wait. Lysander!' said James.

'Lysander? But that's...Luna's son. Harry? Could I speak with you for a moment?'

'Ginny invited Luna. Her and Rolf had a fight last night. He walked out. Took all the money too I heard. She's going to be living with us for awhile now. Don't do anything that will upset her. She still cries every night about that first year Nev. And I heard she wanted to name one of her son's Neville. But Rolf wouldn't let her. She never stopped loving you Nev. But don't do ANYTHING stupid. Promise?'

'Blimey Harry! Why tell me all of this now?'

'Because you needed to know.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Luna.' The name rolled off his tongue like he's been saying it his whole life.

'Neville, I need to speak with you.'

'Are you alright?'

'Rolf walked out. I have no idea what to do. I have no money. No job. No car. Nothing. Ginny was so sweet to talk to her mother to let me stay here at the Burrow. Neville. I know you don't love her. That Hannah girl. She'll never love you like...'

'Like what Luna. I have money.'

'You didn't have it when I wanted you. All you cared about was being an Auror. That's all. And then a professor was mixed in the bunch. Don't you see it Nev? Don't you see that we almost were married. That we...that I was pregnant when you walked out! Did you not see it!'

'You were what?'

'I miscarried because you left. Nev. I needed you. And you just walked out!'

'WHY THE BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?'

'Because! I knew this would happen! You don't even have the balls to tell your wife that you don't even love her. AND I KNOW SHE WON'T LOVE YOU AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU!'

'Nev. Can we talk.' Hannah said with tears in her eyes.

'Hannah I...'

'I've known all along Neville. I just wanted to give you this back.' She gave him her wedding rings. Took the bags that were unseen by the naked eye and walked out. Everyone fell silent.

'Neville. I'm so sorry.' Ginny said.

'Could I crash here for the night? I mean is your mum alright with it? Cause she's already at the house. Packing.'

'Yes. You can. You always can.'

That night was hell. Everyone left straight away. Rolf sent a message to Luna. Things weren't going as planned. Neville wouldn't forgive himself for yelling at her. She was all he ever wanted. All he ever needed. Nothing was going as he wish.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was very awkward. If she could have, Luna would've left early the morning. But she had no money and two boys. And she had to worry about her feelings for Neville. They never truly went away. She just gave up. After a year of him not talking to her, there was no hope and Rolf was there. And now he's gone and she has her Neville again. No. She can't think like that. He is NOT _her_ Neville. He's Hannah's...if they weren't getting divorce. Why is everything that's happening to her happening to him at the same time. Were they really this meant to be?

'Nev. Can we talk?' Luna said her eyes back to their normal silver.

'Sure thing. I just have to sign these papers...'

'That was fast. Divorce papers?'

'Hannah's had them for ages. She knew that...'

'You could never truly love her?'

'Yes. And Hannah can't have kids. And that's the one thing I've always wanted. To have a little Longbottom around...I know he'll turn out gorgeous. Just look at me.' he said with a smile. Luna hasn't seen him smile in years.

'Nev. I'm being serious. Can we talk?'

He nodded and they went to the private room outside of the kitchen. After the fire, Neville told the Weasly's they should put a room there.

'Nev...'

'Luna. Please. Let me talk first. I've never stopped loving you. Ever. I left because I wanted to fulfill my dreams of being an Auror then professor. And you didn't agree with them. You wanted to settle down and have kids. BLIMEY Luna, we were 19. And now I realize, now that you have two beautiful children, that that's what you want. Luna. I need you. Here. Right now. I need you to take my hand so we can be forever together. Please.'

'I can't put my kids through a divorce...'

'IT'S ALREADY HAPPENING LUNA! Can't you see! We'll be single again. At the same time...'

'NEV! I lied. I lied about the baby.'

'What?'

'You have a son. James Anthony. He's with George. I trusted him with our son. I saw George with our son, and he doesn't know that we're his parents. I want him to know. I want to be with you. I want our son back. But...Nev. We're adults. We can't just fool around and then leave the next day.'

'I promise you this Luna Lovegood; I'll love you until the day I die. And I will never hurt you, again. I want you. All of you. And your family. Please. Just see this. I love you.'

She took his hand, remembering the deal that he had said earlier.

'The future's bright you know?' she said.

'But the past always comes to haunt us.'


End file.
